Not Quick Enough
by StarfireVs.Raven
Summary: Robin just isn't quick enough. Star's glad someone is. KF/Star -First FanFic- Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did RobStar would have been a thing since season one. I dont know about Flames, Robin's cape can only withstand so much.


Not Quick Enough

It was an oddly empty day in the Titans Tower. Beast Boy had surprisingly convinced his new girlfriend, Raven to go to ComicCon in California to sign autographs. Cyborg was at the Titans East trying to get their team back in shape, after a recent fight broke out in between Speedy and Aqualad over who was the weak link on the team. Robin was hunched over his work in the evidence room trying to find out if there was a pattern sudden depletion of criminal activity. Starfire's location was unknown to him, since he had been in there since 5 in the morning.

Robin got out of the room at around 8:00 in the night, after being hunched in there for more than 12 hours, and tiredly walked down the hall to the commons room, only to find it empty.

He was puzzled as to why Star wasn't in there, her favorite TV show, Total Divas, was on. A half full bowl of popcorn was sitting next to a dozen Hershey chocolate bar wrappers. He looked at the mess quizzically. Star barely binge ate food, so why would she eat so much now? Robin dismissed his suspicions quickly, she probably expected him to make food but he had stupidly ignored her and let his best friend practically starve. The Boy Wonder hated that word, best friend. At first he welcomed it, it meant that he got to spend a plethora of time with the gorgeous Tamaranian princess, but as she learned more, Starfire needed him less, and it also didn't help that almost every day of the week Robin locked himself in evidence room and chided himself for being so stupid.

Starfire was gorgeous and had always been. Her long, gorgeous, red-gold hair that he had to restrain himself from, her thin tanned figure that she always kept in shape, and her long leggy-ness that seemed to stretch for miles, if only to name a few of the things that he could easily rattle on and on about. Robin often found himself staring into her wide-set emerald green eyes, which seemed to sparkle and shine and laugh. Of course, being a dude and having male hormones made it harder not to notice any of her other assets. He smirked at his inside joke. Robin then realized he was watching TV and eating popcorn.

"Might as well…" Robin said aloud, talking to no one in particular. He changed the channel, but still found his mind straying to other things.

Suddenly, he realized with a horrible certainty that Star wasn't in the tower, because she surely would have entered the room at least once looking for something to do.

"Maybe Star's on the roof. She's probably upset that I totally ditched her all day long. I should probably go talk to her.", and with that Robin trudged down the path that lead to the stairway up to the roof. He heard a faint voice, and he raced quickly to the stairs. Robin stopped, horrified when he heard Star…and Kid Flash.

"What is Flash doing here? Shouldn't he be hanging out with Jinx or something?" Robing murmured, quietly. He moved stealthily up the stairs until he was finally able to hear their conversation. He peered through the tiny crack in the door that was left open.

"Thank you, Kid Flash for showing me the joys of the theme park and the fun games! I truly enjoyed our outing and I appreciate you for accompanying me." Starfire blushed pink and Robin face flushed in anger. Starfire, His Starfire, went out with Kid Flash?! Why didn't she ask him? It's not like he couldn't have done that any other day. He was about to speak aloud to himself, but when Kid spoke it reminded him that he was still staking out the situation. He then tuned back in to their conversation.

"Aww, its fine Star, I was bored anyways. Jinx- well we haven't been getting along great and I was anxious to get out and have some fun. You're a natural at that Water Gun game!" Kid said to a now madly blushing Starfire.

"And you were most proficiently skilled at the 'Skee Ball' game. You won me the most adorable of the bears." Starfire squeezed the white teddy bear which Robin now noticed had a hearts on its hands and feet. Robin proceeded to feel like strangling the speedster when Kid Flash took her china cup chin in his hands and tilt her head up.

"Oh Star," Kid said kind of nervously," Before I go, I have a couple things to give you." He patted his pocket while sweating bullets, while Star titled her head in that cute way where all her bangs fell to one side of her face and covered one of her eyes. Robin was extremely pissed off; she only did that with him, In HIS arms, not some stupid kids who can just run really fast.

"Hear you go Star," the Flash pulled out a sparkly red rose hair clip and he put it in her red-gold locks. Star gingerly touched it, in surprise and awe.

"It is the most beautiful, Kid Flash! Thank you!" She reached out to hug him but he recoiled.

"That's not all," Kid laughed when he saw Star's facial expression, "Here you go, it's a moon stone necklace. I thought you would appreciate it since being from another planet and well this isn't really from another planet but you know the moon's in space and Tamaran's in space an-"

Starfire interrupted the rambling speedster by putting her fingers on his lips and said shyly, "I love it, would you mind helping me put it on?" He obliged immediately and as soon as he clipped the clasp, the necklace shone like the moon that very night. Robin wanted to throttle Kid, and he wanted to be the one who watched a movie with Star beforehand, (which he had so obviously did), he wanted to be the one Star was blushing at, and most of all, he wanted to be the dude Starfire was in love with.

"Oh before I forget again I have one last gift. It's a pink rose, covered in a special sealing wax, so it won't die unless put next to extreme heat. But besides that it'll live forever."

Star looked at the flower thoughtfully and cautiously took it, "Like our friendship!" She beamed.

"More than that Star," Kid Flash said quietly. Behind them the moon and the stars twinkled brightly, giving them the perfect romantic setting. The waves lapped quietly against the shore, only adding to the set. And then Kid said the words that Robin never dare utter in front of Star.

"Like our love." They moved towards each other in unison and engaged in a sweet kiss, and this set the Teen Titans leader off.

"Star, how could you!" He leapt out of the doorway and wedged himself in between the two.

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash growled, "Star doesn't belong to you!" Robin then promptly ignored his comment and asked Starfire with a much force, and grabbed her arm, still yelling,

"How could you Star….Why?" Robin's voice left him as he finished his sentence. He prayed that she was just using this to make him jealous, but Robin knew the answer before the cold, sad, heart shattering words left Star's trembling lips.

"Because you weren't quick enough."


End file.
